Edna and Harvey: happy end
by scatmanking
Summary: This is what I think after the end of Edna and Harvey: Harvey's new eyes


**This is what I think what happed after the end of Edna and Harvey Harvey's new eyes' when you chosen to kill the doctor also sporliers. so if you haven't played the game then you should**

we begin on a rainy night on a very cold October Wednesday.

we can see a little girl holding a blue rabbit plushly, her name was Lillie and she was running from an evil place where she found out she murdered a lot of people and only two of the were on purpes.

let's go back a little Lillie used to live at strict boarding school led by a female convent head of the convent order is abbess Ignatz. she was one of the pupils and she used to be shy and never talked in public because she She does not have her own opinions (or is afraid to tell them) and she executes all charged tasks. she only had one friend and that was Edna who sadly was only be n her mind. so during her chores that was given to her she acadintly kills all of her schoolmates except two Edna and Grerret (I'll tell you about him later) and one guy who was dressed as a clown, here I'll tell you how they died one by tirmits, one by cutting the only swing tree, one by a big cross, one by placing a boam with him in the oven, one by...well actually he killed him self but she did let him smoke a whole pack of cigarettes, two by dropping a stone stachew on them, one by dropping the chandler on him, and finally one by making her hang her self. The abbess can't stand the youthful behavior anymore. That's why she wants to bring in doctor Marcel. He must brainwash the children so they will be all good and modest. When Edna hears this news she wants to escape: she pushed doctor Marcel from the stairs and let him behind for being dead although she can't remember the reason. She is now afraid doctor Marcel wants revenge if he finds her. That's why Edna gives Lilli the task to remove all evidence of Edna's discovers that Gerret, one of the elder students, is an undercover agent.

He wants to expose the malpractice of Ignatz. He also warns Lilli she might get caught by Marcel, which eventually happens. Marcel uses the ragdoll Harvey to hypnotize (which is the same rabbit plushly she has now which she fix back to normal) Lilli. The hypnosis prevents Lilli taking the following actions: playing with fire, to disobey adults, to lie, to drink alcohol, to use sharp objects, to enter dangerous places and to get angry. Each time Lilli makes a violation, the hypnosis gives her an electric shock. At such time, a demon-version of Harvey turns up and tells Lilli what she has done gives Lilli a truth serum, which has to be drunk by Ignatz. By doing this, Gerret discovers that the misbehavior is caused by a child-hood trauma. Gerret also tells Lilli she can beat the hypnosis by fighting the prohibition-demons.

This action causes her to go into trance. In these trance-worlds she is able to find solutions to get rid of the prohibitions one by meantime, Edna escaped the boarding school and Lilli and Gerret try to find her. Edna gets kidnapped by some men who work for Marcel. They take her to the asylum. Gerret seeks for help while Lilli penetrates into the asylum. Lilli eventually finds Edna in her former cell, where both Gerret and the brainwashed Ignatz are also held captive. Lilli is able to get Ignatz out of her trance. Ignatz regrets her actions and gives Lilli a knife to rescue Edna and Gerret. Marcel tries to convince Lilli she is very ill and needs therapy. Edna remembers what happened in The Breakout. As Lilli has overcome all her restrictions, she can do whatever she wants. after she got out of the cell she grabbed a knife in her hand and whent to kill Marcel who told her that both her Edna and Gerret were not real and that she was sick.

so in her response she stabed him over and over aging till he stopped moving and whent to get back Harvey. now we're here with her and her bunny friend as they run as far as they can "Lilli please slow down or you'll hurt your self! beside there's no reason we should be running no one saw use and the rain calined all the blood on you!" Harvey yelled as she dragged him. she then began to slow down and looked back to see he was right " and don't worry about that knife you used. remember you destroyed in one of those burners. " then Lilli began to walbule "whoa Lilli are you ok?" then she fell. "Lille!" Harvey yelled then a car was hared "oh my, this poor girl she must be an... Harvey?" said a woman's voice then after a short blink Lilli was picked up by a man and pu in to the car then she blacked out.

when Lilli came too she saw that she was in a bed in a big bedroom "Lilli we're in luck the real Edna found us and quest who she's with?" then a adult Edna walked in the room with an adult Gerret "why hello Lilli." she said "honey I don't think that crazy mind of yours knows her name." he said then Lilli gave a sing that her name was Lilli "huh I was wrong then that means that what ever that doll said was true then?" then Lilli looked away "oh don't worry actually my men were itching to knock on his door and same goes for that old hag." Gerret said as he sat down on the bed "and before you think we're not real feel on hand." Edna said and Lilli did as she was told. she saw that they were real "so get chang we have to get to a court room to not only show that you broke out of an evil man's hands but to well..." Gerret whent quite "we're adopting you!" Edna yelled which made Lilli very happy that she almost jumped out in joy. when they got there first they showed and told the court what happed to Lilli and then they've adopted her. about two mouths later they be a great family.

 **I know some of you wanted this to be like a longer story but this is what I thought happed after you chosen to kill in the end**


End file.
